When mapping or performing geospatial analysis of a geographic dataset such as a set of points of interest on a map, the dataset may be too large to efficiently render on a map. For example, when a large number of data points are to be plotted, the visual representations of the data points may end up crowding map regions to obscure visual trends of the data points. In order to visualize trends of the dataset, it may be desirable to select a subset of representational data points to display rather than displaying the entire dataset. Additionally, it may be computationally expensive to display a large amount of data especially in a vector format, and a reduction in the number of data points to render may result in performance improvements. Therefore there exists a need for an efficient and effective way to sample a geographic dataset.